Threat Potential
by auberus11
Summary: Cold War politics, Wizarding style.


This piece needs a little explaining. I wrote it mainly as preparation for the HP WWII fic I'm working on, though this is set in September of 1981. I won't even call it a story -- rather, it's an analyst's report from inside the Central Magical Intelligence Agency (my version of the magical CIA -- try not to laugh) on the Voldemort situation. If you're not into politics, this probably won't be your cup of tea. If you are, it should (hopefully) be interesting.

* * *

**The Death Eater Movement: Is it a Threat to America?**  
_Alexander Montague, Senior Analyst, Dept. of British Affairs_  
_Central Magical Intelligence Agency  
September 15, 1981  
_

The terrorist activity that has plagued the British Ministry of Magic for the past decade is escalating rapidly, and events are drawing to a climax. It is therefore essential that we examine the current crisis and determine what actions, if any, must be taken by this government in response to events across the Atlantic.

In order to fully understand the potential threats posed by the British situation, we must look at the origins of said situation. This crisis stems from the societal upheaval endured by the United Kingdom over the past four decades: indeed, the first seeds of unrest were sown during the Grindelwald War. During that conflict, political power in Britain rested in the hands of a few pure-blooded wizards, all of whom were willing to take highly unpopular risks in order to prevail over the enemy, and none of whom were remotely interested in the way the public perceived them, so long as the public obeyed them.

It is important that we do not condemn or underestimate these men. It is not an exaggeration to say that they were a brilliant and ruthless group whose refusal to be bound by convention saved their country and the world from the worst threat that mankind has ever faced. In the face of said threat, they utilized appropriate, if unpopular, methods of handling both the civilian situation and the complications caused by the involvement of Muggles in the conflict, and most serious historians acknowledge that it was their intelligence and nerve that turned the tide of the war.

Unfortunately, the result of utilizing unpopular methods is becoming unpopular. After the Grindelwald threat had been dealt with, the repercussions of those methods led to serious societal upheaval in Britain. The cabal of men who had held power during the war years lost the 1946 elections by a vast majority, due ironically in large part to their decision to involve the Muggle government in their prosecution of the conflict. The Communist Party became increasingly popular with Muggleborn wizards and half-bloods, as both groups resented the traditions that reserve the highest offices in the Ministry for pure-blooded wizards.

There were several terrorist groups active in Britain during this time period, with the highest rate of activity occurring between 1947 and 1956, with a resurgence from 1966 to 1969. Protests, attacks against pure-bloods and the vandalism of traditional symbols of authority were common.

At first, membership in these organizations was restricted to the most radical fringe elements of the mixed-blood movement; however, the resurgence of activity in the late sixties included many young mixed-blood wizards from 'good families'. The increase of youth involvement with these terrorist groups led to a rejection of their methods by the more traditional core of British society, and can in fact be directly tied to the rejection of several reform proposals that were then before the Wizengamot for review, as well as to the involvement of several prominent families with the equally fanatic opposition movement which was soon to arise.

In 1968, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half-blooded wizard of enormous personal power, founded a group called the Knights of Walpurga to oppose the mixed-blood movement. In order to gain financial backing from the wealthy and powerful pure-blooded families, all of whom were horrified by the events of the past two decades, he took on the alias 'Lord Voldemort' and posed as a pure-blood himself. It is a charade which continues to this day. 'Lord Voldemort's' true identity remains largely unknown in Britain, and it is probable that his followers are unaware of his background.

The Knights of Walpurga were not made up of the fringe elements of society; instead, Riddle drew his followers from the same families that provided his financial backing. At first, they restricted themselves to political activity, including the drafting of highly repressive laws designed to put an end to the terrorist threat. The general public, however, though tired of the unrest, was unwilling to submit to the draconian methods suggested by Riddle and his followers; nor were they willing to elect Riddle to high office, particularly given the general uncertainty over his background and antecedents. Unable to achieve the effects they desired through legitimate means, Riddle and his group resorted to vigilante action against the terrorists.

It should be plainly stated that the terrorists operating in Britain at that time were, categorically, a bunch of amateurs. There was no organization; no cooperation, even between groups that were trying to achieve the same things. Most of these terrorists were either fanatics or children, and despite the threat they posed, they were no match for their new opponents. The old pure-blooded families of Britain had existed for centuries in a highly competitive environment, where political intrigue was quite often fatal. The frequent use of Dark magic to settle inter-familial disputes meant that most pure-blooded children were trained in the Dark Arts from the cradle, if only so that they would be able to effectively defend themselves against assassination. They formed a well-funded, highly disciplined, and well organized group, against which the amateurs of the mixed-blood movement did not stand a chance.

Riddle and his followers stamped out the mixed-blood movement with ruthless efficiency. The summer of 1970 was the first peaceful summer the British had experienced since 1939. Riddle's followers were ecstatic, and if they had been content with their victory there would be no crisis today. Riddle, however, was motivated by desires that had nothing to do with peace and prosperity, and success had transformed his followers into fanatics.

By the autumn of 1971, Riddle's group had begun perpetrating terrorist attacks of their own. This is also the approximate time period during which the group took on the name 'Death Eaters'. By 1976, the Death Eaters had become a far greater threat than the groups which they had replaced. The same qualities which made them effective vigilantes made them equally effective terrorists, and this is reflected by the increasingly chaotic nature of British society over the past ten years.

The British Ministry of Magic has proven even more ineffective against the Death Eaters than it was against the mixed-blood movement. This is largely due to the fact that the Death Eaters conduct their activities in secret; also, the continued involvement of several pure-blooded families in the Death Eater movement makes it likely that there are prominent members of society who are themselves Death Eaters. Sources have named Lucius Malfoy, Edward Parkinson, Milton Avery, and Augustus Rookwood, among others. All four men are high-ranking officials within the Ministry of Magic, all four have access to sensitive information, and Malfoy is one of the most influential and prominent members of British wizarding society.

As a result of the Ministry's inability to handle the current crisis, several grass-roots movements have formed in opposition to the Death Eaters. The most effective of these groups is the Order of the Phoenix, under the command of Albus Dumbledore, whose name is as well-known in America as it is in Britain. The Order, too, has subverted several government officials, though none of them are as influential or as high-ranking as those who have been compromised by the Death Eaters. Most are members of the Ministry for Magical Law Enforcement: our agents have named Alastor Moody, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and Frank and Alice Longbottom, all of whom are Aurors.

In effect, the Ministry has rendered itself useless, surrendering control of power to two opposing groups, neither of which is interested in compromise. Popular trust in the government is at an all-time low, with most of the ordinary citizens picking sides between Riddle and the opposition. Paranoia is soaring, the British economy is beginning to crumble, and even the Muggles are beginning to notice the escalating violence. The Death Eater movement has also begun to spread to continental Europe. Our agents are reporting Death Eater activity in France, West Germany, Bulgaria, Romania, Poland, East Germany, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, and Albania. Clearly, the United States must act to protect her interests.

There are three major causes for American concern. The first is that this terrorist movement might spread to our own population, leading to the sort of civil unrest that has so troubled the British. This is unlikely. American society places little or no emphasis on blood-purity, and as a result lacks the underlying tensions that allowed the Death Eater movement to grow in Britain. We may see Death Eater agents active within our borders, particularly if they achieve victory in Britain, and it is the recommendation of this agency that any such agents be dealt with harshly, immediately, and publicly. If the Death Eater movement should spread to our shores, we must not inflict upon ourselves the paralytic ineffectiveness that has tied the hands of the British government.

The second cause for concern is the involvement of several Soviet nationals with the Death Eater movement. Sources report that Antonin Dolohov and Igor Kasparoff, both Russian immigrants to Britain, are highly-placed members of the Death Eater organization. As both Dolohov and Kasparoff were Soviet officials before their defection, and defected specifically to join the Death Eaters, one or both of them may be a Soviet agent bent on infiltration of Riddle's organization. Every effort should be made to find out if this is so. If it is, discovering the nature of Soviet interest in the Death Eater organization becomes paramount.

The cause for the most concern is the possibility of a Death Eater victory in Britain. Should that come to pass, the repercussions it would have for the rest of the world would be grave indeed. A Death Eater victory in Britain would have the effect of putting the International Statute of Secrecy at severe risk of being broken. Riddle's organization is known for conducting brutal attacks on Muggles. This is unlikely to change should they achieve their goals; in fact, the attacks will probably escalate. Given the current speed of Muggle communications, there is no way in which that state of affairs could remain a secret from the rest of the world. Violations of the International Statute of Secrecy are a serious threat to national security, and must not be taken lightly.

It must also be pointed out that Britain is our strongest ally in the North Atlantic Wizarding Treaty Organization, despite the domestic weaknesses of her current government. It is the height of foolishness to hope that Riddle would be interested in maintaining diplomatic relations with the United States on anything approaching our current standards. The classless nature of our society is anathema to his ideals, and it is highly unlikely that he would be interested in cooperating with us. We are far more likely to be faced with a hostile Britain and a significantly weakened NAWTO alliance, a state of affairs that could easily lead to increased Soviet aggression in every area of international relations.

Emphasis must be placed on the danger of Soviet involvement with Riddle and his organization. Every effort must be made to discover the nature of this involvement, if indeed there is any. Should it be discovered that the Soviet Union is in any way backing the Death Eater organization, it is our considered recommendation that the United States government offer immediate and unconditional covert assistance to both the British Ministry of Magic and to the Order of the Phoenix.

Lacking discovery of Soviet support for the Death Eaters, we still recommend that limited assistance be offered to the Ministry and to the Order, as it is the opinion of this agency that a Death Eater victory in Britain would prove disastrous for American interests both at home and abroad.

* * *

_Author's Notes__: I really have no excuse for this, save that the idea of international wizarding politics fascinates me, and I had fun writing it._

_Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
